


Middle ground

by Patatarte



Series: The CowCrew ship fest [3]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing I'm just a lonely person, M/M, Multi, Say hello to Mishka once again, gimme kisses or gimme death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: On one lazy sunday, Aleks was stumbling in his kitchen, drinking a fresh glass of water and trying to focus on the floor lines. They had a big party the night before and he can still feel the bass in his head, pulsing. There’s some regrets but not as much as you might think. No, he can’t be mad about his headache when he came back to his place with Brett’s arms around him. That thought makes him smile as he shakes his head slightly, because things are going so much better lately he might even cry.





	Middle ground

On one lazy sunday, Aleks was stumbling in his kitchen, drinking a fresh glass of water and trying to focus on the floor lines. They had a big party the night before and he can still feel the bass in his head, pulsing. There's some regrets but not as much as you might think.

No, he can't be mad about his headache when he came back to his place with Brett's arms around him. That thought makes him smile as he shakes his head slightly, because things are going so much better lately he might even cry.

He still shakes a bit in the morning and wakes up randomly at night, sweaty and cold, but it's slowly going away. And really, having someone next to you is like the best moral support and medicine he ever experienced. 

Brett woke up at the same time as him, arms loose framing his body, mumbling sweet nothing against his naked shoulder until he fell back to sleep. He could do that every day. Fuck, he'd kill for that everyday.

After a long moment of staring at the floor and smiling like an idiot, Aleks decides to take courage in his hands and go for a walk with Mishka. Brett will probably sleep another good hour, and poor sweetheart needs a walk, so it's only right to do it now.

And so he takes the leash and all necessities, glad Mishka is mostly silent even when excited about something. He hums, ready to go but stops just before opening the door. He turns around and looks at Mishka, like she's holding the answers of the universe.

Her excitement is enough to fuel Aleks as he puts the leash down a second and jogs to his bedroom. He wrinkles his nose a little when he opens the door because it smells like sweat, since neither had the courage to take a shower before bed.

He looks at the sheets, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. It's easy to spot Brett on his white sheets, the man looks so good for christ sakes. Quickly, Aleks checks if his hands aren't cold and at the second he gets the confirmation he's warm enough, he leans until his hands and lips are touching the man's shoulderblade.

God, he's shivering just by doing that.

Brett grumbles, sounding really tired, poor old man. Aleks' hands just touch the skin like it's a treasure, lips unmoving from their spot. He really has to fight against himself to not just come back in bed.

"I'm going to walk Mishka. See you after." he whispers, and he hears a small "Okay" that's the only word Brett feels like saying right now. 

It's fine, words aren't always important.

A minute later he's outside, enjoying his sunglasses and feeling a bit proud for finding the energy to walk now, before it's too hot. He doesn't listen to music, because that's something he just can't tolerate right now, his head might be a bit better than somedays, but it'd be too much.

So it's crystal clear when someone calls his name.

He knows the voice, heard it pronounce his name with every emotions and volume possible to mankind. He turns his head in the voice's direction, frowning and looking above his glasses, wondering if he's having an hallucination or not.

But it's real real : James is walking towards him, looking even more tired than him at that instant.

Aleks can't find his voice to ask why on earth he's here, at this hour ? But James looks like he owns the explanation anyways, looking a bit sorry and really too tired.

"Hey, sorry I was walking around." That is not an explanation and it's the worst introduction ever, Aleks thinks.

And the Russian's face must be clear enough because James nods to himself, gesturing the man to continue walking, sadly ignoring Mishka in the process. So they do, all three walking, Mishka looking at James, probably a bit sad because she got no pats on her head.

"I wanted to see you." James then offers as an explanation, and it's even worst now, because Aleks starts overthinking. "I saw you went partying with Brett yesterday, with his snap, so I was waiting until you came out with Mishka. I think." He smiles, but that's not a geniune one, it's full of nervosity.

"James, tell me you had some sleep last night ?" Aleks asks because he recognizes too much things in James features right now, it looks like an old mirror of himself.

"Yeah, a little." He shrugs, that means no.

"So, what's going on ?" Aleks wants to know why his friend pretty much stalked him, he's concerned in every way after all.

James is visibly struggling with himself, wanting to spill the tea but not knowing how. Aleks feels like this day will be way weirder than what he expected it to be.

"It's about...Last time." He says, and Aleks has to stop walking and turns to him, shaking his head a bit because he has no clue what the other man is talking about. Last time what ? The burrito ? The police chase ? The fucking ants ? "About the...talking session," James spills.

Oh, that ? Oh shit.

Yeah, James wasn't feeling good and so Aleks offered him to talk and they ended doing like the old days : taking drugs, talking a lot, kissing and falling asleep. They never talked about it the first time it happened, why must this time be different ?

"What about it ?" Aleks says casualy, waiting for Mishka to do her comission on the floor in the meantime.

"Can we do it again ?" James asks quickly, not wanting to shut himself down. "Like, the whole deal ? Can we do that ?" He's holding his own hand, looking for support.

Aleks is glad James is coming to him for talk, that was the whole purpose after all, but the whole deal means drugs and kisses too, right ? Brett is sleeping in his bed right now and they kissed until they fell asleep a handful of hours ago. That situation is a bit (if not hugely) awkward.

"Not before you get some real sleep, James. You look like you're going to explode." It's a bit true, James' eyes are looking everywhere like a paranoid man needing a fix. But Aleks can't let him go alone, it's his responsibility too. God, why must things be so complicated ? "Let's finish this walk and you'll sleep at my place, okay ?"

James nods and shakes his head at the same time, still looking everywhere. He really looks bad and there's no drugs involved (or at least nothing Aleks is aware of). Aleks is so worried that he even decides to cut the walk by half, promising himself to be careful of Mishka next time.

On their way back, they are both fidgeting, a lot. Aleks is nervous and it doesn't help his sort-of rehab diet, and James looks like a wreck. Even poor Mishka is feeling the tension as she yips and pushes her cold nose on their legs.

It all goes to nothing when the appartement's door gets closed.

Aleks takes the leash off of Mishka and when he stands, there's a shy hand on his shirt, gently touching his belly. Even after walking outside, James' hand seems too hot. And Aleks can already tell it's not just talking that bothered James, it's way more than that.

He could tell him not to do that, could say "buddy, I'm sorry but..." he won't. He won't because he doesn't want it to stop in the slightest. And it's awful, because there's Brett in his bed right now, and they got much closer, and he doesn't know what to do and...

There's lips on his owns, shaky lips. It's more a test than a kiss really, because he can feel the air James exhales more than the texture of his lips, but it's happening, without drugs.

Aleks could push him a little, tell him not now, explain the situation, but he's not. No, he's even moving his neck a bit so it's easier, better. He lets James slowly traps him against the wall, won't make a move against it, melting into it instead.

A long time ago, his default answer to James was "no" with slim chances of "yes" but now it's the perfect opposite.

He wants to kiss and be kissed by both James and Brett, but knows it's not a good idea, knows it'll end badly. What else can you expect ? He should push James away before it's too late, really. He muffles a moan as James gains in assurance, still feverish about a sleepless night and all the stress he went through. 

What is going on in James' head ? What is he thinking about the situation ? Is this despair ? Does he want more ? Was it always there and he just decided to make a move about it ?

Aleks wants to know about it all but everything is shattered when Mishka barks and Brett laughs in another room. He probably moved and she was excited to see him, but the thing is : Brett is awake.

And that simple and sweet sound of Brett laughing makes James freezes.

Aleks knows it's bad already (with reasons) but he wishes it wasn't. He can feel James lips tremble, feels his hands going limb. James is shaking and soon there's tears in his eyes ready to fall and god, it hurts.

"I'm..." James can't even say something as his eyes search for Brett who is still unaware of the situation.

Aleks can hear the silent "sorry" as James is letting go. There's a second of nothing, cold confusion where heartbeats are gone and then it rushes back, hard. James pushes Aleks away like he's made of poison, but it's not even against him, it's against himself, somehow.

He dared to kiss Aleks without asking, dared to touch him while Brett was here, obviously in his bedroom. He's unwanted, he invited himself and isn't needed.

James goes for the door in a storm, wanting to get out of here but Aleks is faster, always been, always will. It's not as much as a good idea as it is a quick action, because Aleks pushes James against the corner of the door, making him unable to leave. He wants to talk before letting him go, even if there's nothing that can truly be said. 

Trapped and weak, that's how James is as he lets himself sink on the floor, hidding his face in hands because that's all he can do now. Yelling is useless at that moment, and his voice would be broken even if he tried. 

Fuck, he regrets everything, thinking Brett will punch him to oblivion for his actions. Of course Brett isn't nearly as violent, but James is wary of the man's burst of mood anyways.

He thinks the next things will be yelling and telling him to fuck off, but there's nothing, no voices, no hands grabbing him to throw him away. He doesn't know that Aleks is standing between him and Brett who just came out of the bedroom, smile gone at the sight of the scene. 

There's no words but a gentle touch on his arm, making him jump of surprise. It's Aleks' touch, his hands are soft and caring, wanting to be reassuring in silence. It's even worst to know Brett and him were together.

And Brett is moving to the kitchen part, taking an aspirin in the same glass Aleks drank out of earlier. He can only guess what happened since they won't talk and look like a cheating couple getting caught.

He doesn't care that much if he's being honest with himself, it's just that James looks like a wreck and Aleks is ready to defend him with all teeth and nails. Is he so impressive for people to fear him like that ? They should know better...

"Brett..." Aleks starts, a hand still on James' arm and the other up in surrender, sort of.

"I can't talk about it right now." Brett sounds dry, annoyed, but he isn't. "It's not against you, I'm just...I'm hungover, I'm not going to talk right now." He doesn't want to deal with stressful things right after waking up either.

Slow steps guide him to Aleks' couch where he just lets himself sink, needing a second of reflexion. And of course it all goes to him, because Aleks will do anything for both, that's a fact, but won't go against neither. And James, well...James is a strange but a really good guy.

Minutes are going by, in silence, and everything is tense and awkward until Brett feels in enough control of his brain to make them move.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but you are killing me. Do I look like someone who's going to murder you or something ?" he sighs, trying to make a laugh.

Aleks makes a small huff and that only is a victory, but still a too little one. Aleks is like the only one not being afraid of him, but knowing he's still nervous right now is...Awful.

"What happened ? You destroyed my car ? The warehouse is on fire again ?" 

He's sure it's none of that, in fact he's pretty sure he knows what the problem is, because Aleks can't hold his tongue and talked briefly of that confession session from weeks ago.

"Are you guys finaly aware that you have the hots for each others ?" and by the look of Aleks, that's a bingo. That makes Brett smiles wildly, and giggles too. What a bunch of young idiots. "If you think I'm going to be mad about this...Come on, you know me better."

Or so he thinks ?

Aleks is confused, mostly because the poor guy is stuck in the middle while James is playing the ghost and Brett wants them to stop being dumb. With a gesture, Brett invites Aleks to approach, as well as the other unmoving on the ground.

"Come on." he insists and so Aleks gives a tug to James, making him move like a hollow vessel.

They are both standing and James really looks like he wants to run away, dark circles under his eyes full of regrets. But Brett crossed his arms, ready to get this done, in a way or another.

"So...What can you have done that make you look so miserable ?" He starts, hating the pain in his head as he tries to make the conversation, regretting not being firm enough and going with his "no talk" moment.

Aleks has an arm somehow protecting James from the muscular man, still, as he look deep into his eyes, wanting to tell it all. He opens his mouth but doesn't talk, looking like a fish.

"I kissed him." James is faster, sounding low and tired.

"How inconsiderate" Brett can't help but laugh, because god, they are criminals and they act like this ? Are they making a romantic show he's not aware of ? "It happened before, right ?" he asks Aleks who just nods.

Jesus, they can be so talkative and annoying most of the time about any situations but right now they are just grounded kids. Brett grabs Aleks' wrist and make him sit on the couch next to him, doing the same for James only a bit nicer.

And of course Aleks is in the middle, that's like..how it's going now, right ?

"Listen. Both of you. I'm going to use words because I'm an adult. Aleks, you can kiss whoever you want, I don't mind, it's not like we're married, we just...fooled around. James, " at the mention of his name, James stiffens, not looking at him. "glad you made a move. You think you are smooth but you aren't." He yawns for the longest time, wanting to go back in the bed and forget it all. "So really, I can't make a decision for you, life is short, just kiss or fuck or anything but don't make that face and get some sleep."

He stands, hand slapping Aleks' leg in the process. He doesn't even know if what he just said make sense or not, but he's not in the mood for a huge talk, he just wants his headache to go.

"Don't think too much, that's all I have to say. I'm going back in bed, just don't make too much noises." he kisses Aleks' forehead and does the exact same for James, just because he can, making the other man freezes for what seems like the hundredth time this day.

He walks and scratches his back with one hand, yawning again. Since the others are still unmoving, he turns around and sighs, hoping they'll move soon.

"And I know it's not my bed, but it's a big one, everyone is welcome. Cats know the deal."

And with that he's gone, leaving the duo with their own decision. He's too old and hungover for this. If there's something he learned from being a criminal in that fucked up world it's to enjoy the day like it's the last, and not let shit come against you and your friends.

So he just goes back in bed, taking Aleks' main pillow from Celia's claws and ready to spend at least the next four hours laying still. He hears faint voices, a bit of broken words, tension and resolutions. 

No doors are slammed, no yelling. He falls asleep before knowing what happened.

And he can only guess what words were spoken when he opens his eyes a long time after, feeling even more tired than before. The room is way too warm and that can't be good for his hungover, but he sees too many bodies on the mattress. 

They are ridiculous.

Brett was taking his supposed space on the bed, not going too much over, but then the remaining space was full with three bodies. Two humans and a cat. Brett can only sympathize with James as he sees the poor man trapped by Aleks' limbs like an octopus and also being taken hostage by Celia.

James looks sweaty, it's way too warm here, but he looks rested at least. It's not like he'd be able to go away, trapped between two men and a ferocious cat. And from what Brett sees, James tried his hardest not to touch him, in fear or by respect, or anything else completly. Who knows.

He moves a little, wanting to stand and do something of his day, because he spent too many time doing nothing already. But then a pair of eyes meet his and he hopes his moves didn't wake him up. But Aleks doesn't look bothered, he even gets closer to James (if it's even humanly possible at this point), and wiggles his fingers to get Brett's attention on them.

Of course Brett knows what it means, because it's probably the third time the Russian makes that movement with him. He sighs, trying to sound annoyed but failing because he's smilling. Those two are feral and stupid most of the time, there's no other explanation to this.

He decides to comply with Aleks demand, offering his hand for him to capture in his fingers like a spider with a free meal. Only then Aleks nudges against James' neck, and Brett accepts the deal, moving a bit closer to the poor James, barely touching him.

For a second, James moves in his sleep, getting more comfortable, but then he opens his eyes full of sleep and his breath stops as he's faced with Brett and not Aleks.

A not-so-soft hand goes to James' cheek for half than a second, and wet lips touch his nose to make him understand there's nothing to worry about. He's here to be taken care of, it's a peaceful zone. Aleks is here to look after him too, anyways.

As the dark eyes flutter and close again, needing rest more than anything else, Aleks relax too and Brett just accepts being stuck in bed for most of his sunday. Perhaps having two friends, sort-of-dysfonctionnal-family-members and lovers not tears each others off can be considered having a productive day.


End file.
